


All I Had Left | Newt X Reader

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze runner
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm an ass I know, Reader dies lmao, dairysmilk, how can you not love this lil sangster hUUUH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One day, Y/N went into the Maze with Minho. It took them a lot of time — nearly two days. Minho was the only one who returned,” Alby’s voice lowers. “We all miss her a lot, we really do. If you mention her in front of Newt, there’s a chance that he’ll beat you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone,” Thomas promises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But little did they know, Newt’s been eavesdropping. He stifles a sob and buries his face in his hands because all he had left was you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Had Left | Newt X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> The Maze Runner | Newt X Reader  
> note(s): ANGSTY ANGST ANGST AAAANGST
> 
> http://dairysmilk.tumblr.com/post/116637819953/newt01 [TUMBLR POST]  
> http://dairysmilk.deviantart.com/art/newt-x-reader-all-i-had-left-526625066 [DEVIANTART POST]

“There used to be a girl here?” Thomas asks Alby, who nods in response.

 

“Yeah, she ain’t a normal one too. Really cool, actually. Always sarcastic and sassy.” Alby chuckles. “When she  arrived to the Glade, we all immediately made a rule. Nobody’s allowed to date her because of the hormonal teens here.”

 

“But that rule’s been broken,”

 

“What’s her name?” Thomas asks again. He’s very curious. Sure, they said that Teresa’s the second girl… so who’s the first one?

 

“Ah, Y/N. You remind me of her when she first arrived. Always asking questions and when she doesn’t get answers, she gets really frustrated,” Alby answers. “Anyway, like I said, the rule’s been broken. Y/N and Newt got quite close, a bit too close.” Thomas nods, waiting for Alby to continue. “She was a Runner. She’s always arguing with Minho about who’s the best Runner. Ya wanna know why Newt’s always cranky?”

 

Thomas nods.

 

“One day, Y/N went into the Maze with Minho. It took them a lot of time — nearly two days. Minho was the only one who returned,” Alby’s voice lowers. “We all miss her a lot, we really do. If you mention her in front of Newt, there’s a chance that he’ll beat you up.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone,” Thomas promises.

 

“Good.”

 

But little did they know, Newt’s been eavesdropping. He stifles a sob and buries his face in his hands  _ **because all he had left was you.**_


End file.
